Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device retains data even in the absence of a power supply. Two-dimensional memory devices in which memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate have reached physical limits in Increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional non-volatile memory devices in which memory cells are stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate have been proposed.
In a conventional three-dimensional non-volatile memory device, conductive layers and insulating layers may be alternately stacked to form a stacked structure, and a channel layer may pass through the stacked structure, so that a plurality of stacked memory cells may be formed at the same time. However, the higher the stacked structure is, the more difficult it is to form a desired channel layer. Due to limitations in the etching process, the channel layer may decrease in width from top to bottom. As a result, stacked memory cells may have non-uniform characteristics.